the_last_witch_hunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaulder
Kaulder is the titular protagonist of 2015 film The Last Witch Hunter. Biography Background and Cursed as an Immortal Kaulder is one of the early founders of the Axe and Cross Order, an Order which was established as a means to combat threats from the witches, especially the Witch Queen who released the Black Death (also known as the Black Plague) onto England, and later spread onto the half of the entire continent of Europe, in the hopes of wiping out humanity and ruling Earth. During the hunt, he was haunted by the thoughts of his dead wife Helena and daughter Elizabeth, though this does not hinder him in his quest. He and his team of witch hunters managed to track the queen to her lair within a giant tree known as the Plague Tree. The Witch Queen ambushed them alongside her minions and using her dark powers, and proceeds to take Kaulder to the tree's center, leaving his friends to fight for themselves. With his mighty iron sword known as Hexenbane (also called "Witch-Slayer") in hand, Kaulder stabs the queen, however she retaliates by shoving her hand into his chest and cursing him with eternal life before succumbing to her wounds. Whilst Kaulder himself was seemingly killed as his body burned in the flames caused by their fight, the surviving witch hunters, including the first Dolan, found the Witch Queen's still beating heart among her remains. The first Dolan tries to stab it, but it caused Kaulder, whose body is regenerating, to scream in pain. Because they cannot destroyed the heart without also breaking the Immortality curse that would instantly killed the witch hunter, they choose to preserve it instead. Calming the Storm 800 years later in the present day, Kaulder is on a plane where a storm is suddenly approaching. Suspicious of the storms origins, he used a sophisticated technique that appears to be magic on the storm (but in reality, he merely used one of his gadgets to sense sorcerous activities as Kaulder cannot performed magic). When the window shows a mystical sigil, this confirmed Kaulder's suspicion and he goes to find the witch with the aid of an ancient ring that can differentiate between a normal human and a witch. With it, he found a young witch, Bronwyn, who is in possession of some weather runes that started the storm. After distracting the man who sat beside her, Kaulder asked her for the runes, and discovered that she has placed them carelessly in her bag. He chastises Bronwyn for her mistake before neutralizing the runes' powers with his disenchantment equipment. After the storm stopped, he spared the young witch as he confiscated her runes, stated to her that he stopped her from killing herself and everyone on board due to her mistake. 36th Dolan's Successor After the rough trip, he met his partner, the 36th Dolan who is retiring and has arranged that the 37th Dolan would be his successor. One day, 37th Dolan told him that 36th Dolan has passed away. After the Axe and Cross hold their service for 36th, 37th becomes initiated as the next Dolan. He tells Kaulder that he remembers him from his childhood since Kaulder killed the witches that killed 37th's parents, and he has been waiting all his life to fight with Kaulder. Coming Soon!!! Investigating 36th Dolan's Supposed Death and Message Battle in the Chloe's Bar Discovering the Truth Interrogating Danique and The Queen's Resurrection Defeating the Queen for the Second Time Aftermath Personality and Traits Before he lost his family due to the black plague triggered by Witch Queen, Kaulder had a joyful life. His relationships with wife Helena and daughter Elizabeth were close and loving as seen in his flashbacks. Upon their death, he became a cynical, cold and bitter person. He even stated to the Witch Queen that once he struck her down, he would commit suicide, which failed due to her cursing him with immortality (and also turned him into her future tool for her resurrection). After centuries passed, he eventually improves albeit retains his past personality. It's natural that the death of his family made Kaulder despise witches, though after dealing with countless of them for centuries and meeting various kinds of witches, he knew that there's also a good witch among the evil ones and learned to show them mercy. This was shown from his interaction with Bronwyn, whom he spared due to the storm that she caused on the plane was an accident, and Chloe, whom he saw as a daughter figure and a new friend aside new generations of Dolans. His relationship with 36th Dolan can be a considered as the best friends, which also applied with the 37th Dolan in spite of the rough start (though doesn't last long due to his betrayal that ironically led to his death at hands of Witch Queen who saw him as mere vermin). Due to his centuries long lifetime, he is the most experienced warrior, capable of fighting against powerful creatures like Sentinels (golems whose body consists of a mass of fossilized remains and soil) or the Witch Queen. He is skilled in the art of throwing daggers, swords, axes, and using guns in combat, with exemplary proficiency. Besides using weapons, he is also capable in hand-to hand combat skills as well as utilizing alchemy products and disenchantment equipment as means to counteract magical attacks. Kaulder's immortality, which at first considered as curse, eventually became one of his formidable weapons alongside his sword Hexenbane. The curse would constantly regenerates every kind of injuries that he suffers, ranging from small cut to severe burns. The regeneration was so strong that even if only a handful of his cells survive, it is enough to revive him to perfect condition as seen when his charred corpse was badly damaged and mostly reduced into ashes and bones, it still regenerated when his surviving friends discovered him. An instance when he used his regeneration was when he broke the bones of his hand that were secured by Belial with a handcuff. Gallery The-last-witch-hunter-joseph-gilgun.jpg Lastwitchhunter1.jpg Chloe and Kaulder.jpg B9319372272Z 1 20151021194635 000 G5RCAL2CL 1-0.jpg Kaulder, Chloe and the 37th Dolan.jpg Kaulder, Chloe & the 37th Dolan.jpg Witch-image-1-9-29.jpg Kaulder vs Baltasar Belial Ketola.jpg Baltasar Belial Ketola vs Kaulder.jpg The Witch Queen vs Kaulder.jpg Landscape-1430405043-tree-last-witch-hunter.jpg Danique Van Dorn & Kaulder.jpg Images2RL7AU20.jpg Kaulder and Chloe.jpg Walls01.jpg Witch3.jpg Kaulder Promo Image.jpg File:The Last Witch Hunter Old.jpg File:The Last Witch Hunter New.jpg Arsenals *''' Hexenbane': Kaulder's mighty sword that can killed a witch. He normally coated it with flames to amplify it's damage. *'Mystical Tools''': Kaulder cannot cast spells himself, but he knows the elements as well as the covens themselves. He relies on a vast collection of tinctures, oils, talismans, charms and herbs to turn elemental forces back upon the coven, and perform disenchants so powerful they knock storms from the sky. This is how he succeed in combat against rogue witches. Category:Characters